6 Drabbles
by LunacyMoor
Summary: 6 characters, 6 drabbles. Rating may be different for each drabble.
1. Rain

**Disclaimer-**

**I own nothing. (Obviously.)**

* * *

**Sonja - Rain.**

The rain soaked earth was soft beneath my bare feet. I dug my toes into the ground and inhaled deeply. The air was thick with the scent of the rain that had just fallen. The forest was quiet, not the eerie quiet where you expect something to leap out at you, but the peaceful quiet where you just feel at ease. I briefly wondered how I had come to be in the forest. I couldn't remember leaving my quarters. A tingle ran up my spine; something wasn't right but I cast the thoughts aside; it was too beautiful out here to worry. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other as I daydreamed. I let myself get carried away in my favourite reverie, the one where I can feel the suns warm beams without the fear of death, where my love and I can be together and not have to hide the way we felt about one another. It was a foolish dream; I never would feel the sun's rays on my skin just as our relationship would always be confined to the shadows. A sudden rustle caught my attention, bringing me back to reality with a spike of panic.

I was in the middle of a forest full of Lycans. I reached for my sword only to find it's empty scabbard.

Instinctively I sunk into a crouch and scoured the trees for the luminous eyes of lurking Lycans. I couldn't see anything but that didn't mean that they weren't there. A twig crunched and my head snapped to the direction of the noise. I held my breath and waited for another sound.

There was nothing.

"What are you doing out here?"

I spun around in shock; poised to attack, I could feel my teeth elongating as my mouth contorted into a snarl. I relaxed almost instantly when I saw who it was.

"Oh it's you! My love you frightened me!" I exclaimed, letting out a sigh of relief.

He smiled at me apologetically. "I'm sorry, it wasn't my intent."

he gently took hold of my hands, my snowy skin contrasting against the warm brown of his.

I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest.

"Sonja, what are you doing out here?" he asked; worried.

"I'm not sure, myself." I murmured, "One minute I was in my Quarters, the next I was out here..."

Lucian looked down at me with a puzzled expression on his face.

"How can you not know? And where is your sword!" he exclaimed, noticing the lack of my ever present weapon. I was about to reply when something clicked in my brain. I had heard something snap from in front of me, yet Lucian had been behind me. That meant that there was something still lurking in the trees, watching us. I stiffened, my eyes snapping back to where I had heard the noise. Lucian sensed my fear and tightened his grip around me slightly.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice barely audible.

"Something, is watching us... I heard something before you arrived."

A low growl escaped his throat. We stood rooted to the spot for what felt like hours. My muscles were coiled, ready to react and pounce. Nothing moved, not even the trees creaked. I slowly started to relax. I sighed again, smiling up at Lucian,

"I must have imagined it. Perhaps we should head back-"

"What, pray tell me is this!" bellowed a familiar voice.

Panic grabbed at my heart with an iron grip. I spun around to see my father storming out from the shadows of the trees.

"Father-"

"You!" he bellowed, "How could you do this to me!"

"We've done nothing wrong! Please-"

"Don't lie to me!" he snarled, his eyes ice blue with fury. "I loved you and this, _this_ is how you repay me!"

"No!" I screamed as he pushed me out of the way. Lucian snarled at him and moved to shield me from harm.

"You, Lycan, will pay for this with your life! You defiled my daughter!" My father was beyond reasoning now. His fury taking over as he reached for Lucian's throat.

"No! Please-" I cried, scrambling to my feet and attempt to get between the two of them.

My father just shoved me aside and lunged at Lucian's throat, hoisting him off the ground.

"Sonja! Go, run!" he choked as the grip around his throat grew tighter.

Hot tears streamed down my cheeks as I tried to wrestle Lucian free.

"Get out of it! " my father snapped at me, ripping my hand off his wrist.

"Father stop! I love him!" I cried.

I was thrown to the ground by the fierce backhand he dealt me. My head connected with something hard and I felt the blood stream down my back. White spots clouded my vision as I tried to climb to my feet.

I felt the world spin madly as the last thing I saw was my father throwing Lucian lifeless body to the forest floor.

I awoke with a scream. My heart was pounding in my chest and tears were streaming down my face. I gasped; trying to calm myself down. I felt like I'd been running for my life. The rain pounded on my window while thunder rumbled in the distance. The door to my Quarters flew open and my father strode in looking anxious.

"What is it, what happened?" his blue eyes darted around the room, looking for hidden attackers.

"It was... it was a nightmare." I said softly, "But it felt so real..."

his expression softened.

"You had me worried." he said softly as he stroked my hair, "I thought something terrible had happened."

"I'm fine, father." I replied, feigning confidence and faking smile.

"You are the most precious thing in my heart..." he placed a kiss on top of my head and left the room. As soon as I heard the door shut and his footsteps fade into the distance I let out a muffled sob. I wondered how long I would stay in his heart if he ever found out that my heart belonged to a Lycan.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

_Please read and review :)_


	2. Truth

**I own nothing. Obviously. **

* * *

**Erika – Truth.**

Truth be told she didn't really love him, she didn't even like him, just his position.  
Where he stood he almost had complete control of the coven. _Almost. _

But that was only while Viktor and Markus were sleeping, once every two centuries. Which was quite a long time for a young vampire such as herself. But there was no one else of the same rank as Kraven and it wasn't like the Elders would be interested in her, a lowly attendant.  
No, Markus was always far too distracted, mumbling about his brother William, whoever he was. Besides he was only ever interested in the older brunettes and unfortunately she'd been born with golden locks and dye was out of the question. Her hair was far too precious to risk destroying it simply to try and gain the affections of a distracted man.

Viktor was far too detached for her taste, the man never seemed to smile. Unless Selene was in the room _bloody Selene_. What was so special about her she never smiled either, bullets first questions later and was always dressed head to toe in her skin tight black leather catsuit stalking around with her two blazing guns at the ready and a snarl on her face. Sometimes she wondered if Viktor's love for Selene was purely paternal. The two did seem rather obsessed with one another. If he was sleeping Selene would most often be found looking into the crypt from behind the glass panel and if he was awake he always wanted her by his side at the big meetings and dinners. It was a strange relationship to say the least.

There was Amelia, but any attempt to even get close to her was thwarted by her constant posse of adoring males. Wherever Amelia went they followed, showering her with praise and compliments. Although, from the constant smirk on the Elder's face she clearly thought very little of them. The idea of sleeping with a woman unsettled her a bit, it was foreign territory, somewhere she had yet to venture. Somewhere she dared not to even think about venturing with an Elder until she was certain she knew exactly what she was doing. Vampire fangs after all, were awfully sharp.

So with the Elders out of her reach, she'd settled for Kraven. He trusted her with his secrets, she knew what he was secretly planning to do. However she had plans of her own. Plans that revolved around her exposing him to the rest of the Coven when it would be in her best interest to do so. Thus, gaining favour with the Elders and climbing up the social ladder.  
It was all a game of patience.


End file.
